


Lady Justice

by Ari_Ari_Ari



Series: Ari's book of stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A What-If Story, Asgore Needs a Hug, Asgore absorbs the souls, Asgore fights Frisk instead of sans, Because sans is overrated tbh, Final Froggit is there too, Frisk Has Issues, Gen, Genocide Frisk, It's more like shaming but in the end the soul helps him, Woah first story here, Yellow soul human is a she, everyone minus Frisk needs a hug, the yellow soul gives Asgore a "pep talk"?, these tags though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Ari_Ari/pseuds/Ari_Ari_Ari
Summary: Asgore comtemplates his past mistakes, meanwhile a Genocial Frisk is killing all monsters in their path. It takes the voice of one soul to get Asgore to step into this Genocide run, and it isn't the happiest of meetings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick what-if fanfic that was supposed to be posted on Undertale Amino, but I changed my mind and decided to post it here.
> 
> I guess this is apart of a series of drabbles and other what if stories that I'll do on here, possibly more if I get the time. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy.

# Lady Justice

### a What if story

King Asgore shuffled around the overgrown garden, watering the golden flowers that sprawled around the floor and creeped along the aged walls of the throne room. He tried his best to stay calm, to seem brave and hopeful, despite the reports that came in from Snowdin early morning. Numerous reports of a child, a _human_ Child in a blue and pink striped sweater, **brutally** killing monsters. Reports from Snowdin to now Hotland, each have similar descriptions of the child. Their figure, _covered_ in so much dust to where you could barely see their sweater or shoes for that matter. It was so much dust it could make a monster with a faint soul sick and tremble in fear. Asgore stared at the flowers beneath him, confused, worried, sick... _tired._ Asgore didn't want to kill the child, he really didn't. He was done. He was tired of having to look into the glossy eyes of a child as they bled out onto the floor, he was tired of having a soul and a corpse delivered to him by a Royal guardsman, he. was. **TIRED.**

Asgore continued to water the flowers, until a "croak" snapped him out of his crushing thought. A greeting is what that croak was, Final Froggit was at the entrance of the throne room. It look exhausted, everyone was during this crushing time. Despite this, it kept a brave and hopeful look in it's eyes. 

"Your majesty, if I may interrupt please. The human, they...they **killed** Undyne, and they are currently in Hotland, near MTT resort." Final Froggit bowed its head, before continuing. "The Royal scientist and Mettaton seem to be getting ready, the scientist is upgrading Mettaton's body from what I hear... to fight the human." 

Asgore nodded, watering the last of the flowers. "Is there anything about the evacuations?" 

Final looked in what could have been suprise, before its eyes darkened. "Most of us are evacuating the others, some decided to hold off the human. There has been a case where the human found one of the evacuation groups _and..._ " Final Froggit seemed to wince, it's eyes dark. 

Asgore turned and set down the faded green watering pail, the red marker sprawls and drawings of two children, siblings, still on it from long ago. "I see. Keep evacuating the others, make sure they are taking the old backroutes and paths. I will be joining you all soon. Remember," Asgore paused, bending down to look into the eyes of Final. "Stay strong, stay hopeful, we will get through this." Final Froggit straitened up, that brave look back in its eyes. "Understood." Final Froggit creaked, as it hopped off, full of hope. 

Asgore sighed heavily, the _weight of the monsters that we're counting on him, the weight of killing another child, _the weight of losing his two children._ Asgore picked up the red trident, the engravings on it glittering in the twilight that shined through various holes in the mountain. Asgore was ready. However...he was not ready for the voice he heard. _

_"Ya finally thought to do somethin, huh?"_

__

Asgore froze, past memories starting to haunt him. He nearly dropped his trident. He hasn't heated that voice in many years, and he shouldn't be hearing it now. The owner of that voice should be in a coffin,her soul in a container. 

__

Asgore heard the "clack" of boots walk tward him, before stopping. "You could've killed them, thousands could _still be alive. But hear ya are, suddenly thinkin, oh! I guess is a good time to do somethin." Asgore quietly turned to the see through human child, her hat covered her eyes and part of of her dark oak brown hair, that was chopped short. Despite that small figure, tiny compared to Asgore really, she had a powerful and commanding aura to her, that smirk on her face confirming it. It really was her...Yellow._

__

_"It took the voice of that monster for ya to finally realize that this is real."_

____

"I'll cut ya some slack, unlike goat ma, ya hear? Yellow stated, looking at Asgore with shining yellow eyes. "I gotta say sorry, sorry for ya losses, ya hardships an problems. You went through hell an back an here ya are, still standin somewhat strong." Yellow took off her hat. "You waged war on humans to justify the deaths of yer children, an I respect that." Yellow then turns to Asgore's trident. "Seeing as how I had the time to talk to the others in dem jars over there, not all them were peaceful to all monsters, including myself. I gotta say sorry for that too." 

____

Yellow put her hat back on, looking at Asgore intensely. "Back to important things though, that brat of a kid I've been hearin about is still runnin around like a roadrunner, killing monsters. This is a time to justify yerself." Yellow nods. "Listen up, cuz I'm only saying this once! I'll let ya absorb my soul to not only Wack that brat, but to break that barrier too. Nothin more, nothin less." Yellow started to walk to the barrier, Asgore quietly follows her. They both look at the other souls, yellow looking at her own. "I kinda miss having a body...but I can live with it I guess." Yellow said, watching her soul press against the glass container, close to her. "Remember, absorb me an the other souls, kill that brat, then use us to break the barrier." 

____

Asgore was lost in thought, he was taking orders from a soul, a child at that one. Then again, he had nothing else to lose...still... 

____

"I...I can't do this..." Asgore said, kneeling in front of the soul containers. He was so _tired._ Yellow however, was not having it. 

____

"I could care less if you can do it! Do it for everyone else, do it for those who are gone, those who are risking their lives so that you can finally all go free on that surface ya hear!" Yellow bellowed at him, her eyes as a piercing glare. 

____

Asgore finally sank. There was nothing he could do, and Yellow was right. This was needed for everyone. All of his subjects he loved dearly. 

____

"Your right...thank you An-" Asgore said before being cut off by Yellow. 

____

"Don't call me that. I don't like that name, I never did. Call me... _Lady Justice."_

____

_And with that, Asgore absorbed the human souls, and confronted the Genocidal child..._

____

____

__


End file.
